Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games London 2012
by SuperSonicFan327
Summary: The 2012 Olympic Games are here! Mario and Sonic are at it again. The 2012 Olympic Games in London.


Characters: Team Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Metal Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Jet, Dr. Eggman, and Vector. Team Mario: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, and Diddy Kong, The Thorndyke family, and Cream, Cheese, Espio, and Rouge.

Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games in London 2012

Chapter 1 A Letter From Mushroom Kingdom

As the sun comes up in Sonic's world, all of them came to beautiful sunrise. The moment the sun came up, everyone woke up. As Amy relaxes in her bed to the sunrise, she went downstairs and went outside for the fresh air when she saw Tails working on something big. "Uh…Tails, what are you doing?" Amy asked. "I'm working on something to transport us to the Olympic Games." Tails explained. "We are going for 2012 Olympic Games?" Amy asked. "Yes. Our team rival Mario in Mushroom Kingdom, sent us a letter explaining about it and I wrote back quickly that we are going." Tails said. Sonic came outside. "Guys, let's eat." Sonic said. "Sonic, remember Mario from Mushroom Kingdom?" Tails asked. "Yeah." Sonic said. "Well, he sent a letter talking about the 2012 Olympic Games. I was just asking you if it's okay if we can go." Tails explained. "Of course! Let's get ready! Sonic said. Write him another letter to tell him to come here to use Chaos Control."

Chapter 2 On The Way To The 2012 London Olympic Games

Back at Mushroom Kingdom, a Toad went to Mario's house. "Mail! 2 mails for Mr. Mario! The Toad exclaimed loudly. "Oh. Put it on the table please." Peach said. "Okay Princess Peach." The Toad said. The Toad put the mails on the table and got out of Mario's house. Princess Peach awaited Mario's return because Mario and Luigi went to the market. Peach heard a doorbell and it was Mario and Luigi. "Mario, come here." Peach said. Mario read the 2 letters. "Let's go there now to do this Chaos Control. Mario said. Let's call our fellow teammates." Mario said. Mario, Luigi, and Peach looked for their teammates and went with a jet and went to Sonic's house. After waiting 16 long hours, Mario finally got to Sonic's house. When Mario and his teammates rang the doorbell, Tails opened the door. "Rival Mario and teammates, come in!" as Tails treated them with a warm welcome. Everyone shook hands, and some of them wanted to hug because it has been long time since the 2008 Beijing Olympic Games. The ones who didn't seem impressed were Waluigi, Bowser, and Wario. "Waluigi! Why do have to face these freaky canines again?" Waluigi asked when Amy came up. "You should be pleased because Tails welcomed you nicely." Amy said. "Hmph! I refuse to shake or hug anybody because it is…ugh." Waluigi said. "If you don't seem impressed, why are you here?" Amy asked as she walked away. The three of them gave a little growl at Amy. "She is so bossy and weird." Wario said. "I know." Waluigi said. When Sonic came down, Amy gave Sonic a hug. Waluigi, Bowser, and Wario were so surprised. "Oh now what? She's got the person of her dreams?" Waluigi asked. "Mario, it's good to see you again!" Sonic said. "I know right?" Mario said. Sonic just made the announcement that now they will use Chaos Control so everyone went outside.

Chapter 3 Chaos Control Time!

Everyone went in a circle surrounding Sonic to do Chaos Control until Silver, Blaze, Jet, Dr. Eggman, Shadow, and Vector came. "Hey guys, don't forget us." Silver said. Everyone formed into a circle and waited for Sonic's announcement. "Okay everyone, let's do this! All of you touch me!" Sonic shouted. Everyone touched him and a light came on Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. After the light was on them, the whole crew disappeared!

Chapter 4 Back In The Human World And A Plane Ride

As everyone touched Sonic they all disappeared. When they arrived, they were upon Chris's mansion. "Let's ring the doorbell." Sonic said to Tails. "Okay!" Tails said. When Tails rang the doorbell, Mr. Tanaka opened it up. "Tanaka! It's good to see you!" Tails said. "Sonic and friends! It's good to see you!" Mr. Tanaka said. "I've heard of these guys too. Mario is it?" Mr. Tanaka said. Mario nodded and he introduced his teammates. Mr. Tanaka went inside to get the Thorndyke family to see Mario and Sonic. As the Thorndyke family got out, they gathered around everyone. Some of them were crying and hugging. "Uh…Sonic? Who are these people?"Mario asked. "These people…are my friends." Sonic said. The last one that came out is Chris. "Chris!" Sonic shouted. "Sonic!" Chris shouted. "Chris, you look like a 22 year old." Sonic said. "Maybe you think I am married…right?"Chris asked. "Well…no." Sonic said. "I'm not married yet, but in 1 month I am going to be married to Helen." Chris said. "Oh." Sonic said. When Amy saw Sonic and Chris, she went over to them. "Hi Amy!" Chris said. "Hi Chris!" Amy said. "What's up Amy?" asked Chris. "Hi, my love." Sonic said. "My love? Oh…you love each other don't you?" Chris said. "Yep, we do so much." Amy said. Suddenly, a rock almost hit Chris in the head. "What the heck…?" Chris said. When Sonic looked back, he saw that Waluigi had threw a rock. Waluigi, Wario, and Bowser were laughing. "Those little freaks…" Chris said. "Chris, hold on." Sonic said. Sonic went to those three and he is very mad at them. "You are such a nice guy huh?" Sonic asked the three. "Um?" Waluigi asked. As this is all happening, everyone gathered around. "If you do this again, you are going to get a big hard knuckle punch from Knuckles!" Sonic said angrily. Sonic walked back and everyone started to talk again. After a lot of talking, Sonic made an announcement. "Team Sonic and Team Mario, may I have your attention please!" Sonic said loudly. Everyone turned and faced forward to Sonic. "We will have a private plane coming in 5 minutes, so everyone be ready!" Sonic said. 5 minutes later…the private plane came. "Sonic, can the whole family come too?" Chris asked. "No problem! I have about 400 seats for anybody. So, you could bring everyone." Sonic said. Team Sonic, Team Mario, and The Thorndyke family went into the private plane and will go to London. "This private plane will take us to London, so sit back and enjoy the ride." The pilot said on the speaker.

Chapter 5 Arrival at London

After about 2 days, they finally arrived in London. Team Sonic and Team Mario and The Throndyke Family were welcomed with Chao, and Toads. After they were treated with a welcome, they went in a bus to go to the place where they are going to face off. "That was such a warm welcome." Mario said. "I know right?" Sonic said. "This is going to be one of the greatest days of my life." Tails said. "You are so right Tails." Amy said. "I am not so surprised." Waluigi said. "Hmph! That welcome was such a load off." Wario said. "Here come the freaky guys again." Sonic said. "Sonic, please." Mario said. As Waluigi, Wario, and Bowser came towards Sonic, Luigi came running to Mario. "Mario, we have arrived at the stadium!" Luigi said panting. "Really? Let's go!" Sonic said. As got off the bus, they went to the stadium with the stadium top closed. "It's almost nighttime guys." Amy said. "Ahh…now we are getting something here!" Sonic said excited.

Chapter 6 The Opening Ceremonies

They walked for a long time to the stage, and finally they went backstage. The stage crew set up the stage lights, and put 12 contestants to be ordered for The Torch Relay. The stage put them in places before the lights came on. Amy, Tails, Luigi, Dr. Eggman, Wario, Bowser, Waluigi, Vector, Blaze, Silver, Shadow, and Jet are set for the Torch Relay. "Good luck you guys and make history." Sonic said. "Thanks!" All of the Team Sonic contestants shouted. "I hope you do good." Mario said. "Thanks!" All of the Team Mario contestants shouted except Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser. Before the Torch Relay contestants go for the run, Mario and Sonic will be at the finish line waiting for their contestants to be with them so the lights can shine. The contestants who were not picked are going to be with their leader. Sonic and Mario were on the stage being in the bright light like the sun being cheered. The lights shone on them, with the Torch Relay contestants ready to do the relay. The Thorndyke Family has front row seats because they had been friends with Sonic and friends. They also are on it because they won a quiz with Chris's laptop. "Here we go." Sonic said. "Here we go! Let the Opening Ceremonies begin!" one of the stage crew members shouted. Mario and Sonic were in the big Torch. Mario opened the door and the two with the leftover contestants went out and is in the light. "Let the Torch Relay begin now!" one of the stage crew members shouted. "First, it is Amy! Then Tails, Luigi, Dr. Eggman, Wario, Bowser, Waluigi, Vector, Blaze, Silver, Shadow, and Jet! These contestants will do the Torch Relay! Let it begin!" one of the stage crew members shouted. Amy started to jog a big distance then gave it to Tails, then to Luigi, then Dr. Eggman, then Wario, then Bowser, then Waluigi, then Vector, then Blaze, then Silver, then Shadow, last Jet. All of the contestants that went for the Torch Relay all went to their team. "Everyone, these are the contestants for each team! One of the stage crew members shouted. The 2012 London Olympic Games will start tomorrow! Be there!"

Chapter 7 Tomorrow Is The Beginning

Team Mario and Team Sonic went back stage and went to a near hotel. Team Sonic went to Room 210 and Room 211 and Team Mario are in Rooms 216 and 217. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Jet, Blaze, and Silver are in Room 210 and Dr. Eggman, Shadow, Metal Sonic, and Vector are in Room 211. Mario, Luigi, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi are in Room 216 with Waluigi, Wario, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. are in Room 217. "Tomorrow is the beginning." Sonic said. "Yeah. See you tomorrow." Mario said. Everyone went into their rooms. "Well Sonic, tomorrow is the day." Tails said. "Here we go! Let's go for it! 1…2…3…go team!" Team Sonic said. In Team Mario's Rooms, 1…2…3…go!" Team Mario said.

Chapter 8 The First Event Begins In The 2012 London Olympic Games

Team Sonic and Team Mario went to sleep, but Waluigi, Bowser, and Wario were still awake in their room. "Shh…be quiet so nobody can hear us." Wario said. "What are we doing?" Waluigi asked. "We are going to cheat this time." Wario said. "We can't cheat Wario. It's against the rules." Waluigi said. "Oh yeah." Wario said sadly. "It would've been nice though, if we could cheat. We'll just settle for tomorrow." Waluigi said. The three went to sleep for tomorrow. It is morning and Team Sonic and Team Mario woke up early to be ready for the Olympic Games. "Finally, we are going to face off each other since the 2008 Beijing Olympic Games." Mario said. "I know. May the best competitor win." Sonic said. Everyone shook hands and they were off in a bus. The Thorndyke family was already there in the front row seats. They got to the stadium, and they entered the stadium with a lot of cheering of Toads, and Chao. "Go, Team Sonic!" The Thorndyke family shouted. After all the cheering, the boss of the 2012 of the Olympic Games, said that the first event will be 100m. "The 8 contestants will be Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Luigi, Wario, Mario, and Peach." the boss said. The 8 contestants sent out of the stadium to do the 100m. Cream and Cheese is going to start the first event with gun to attention competitors to start. "Ready, set, go!" Cream said. Cream fired the gun at the sky and everyone started to sprint 100m. "You can't catch me Sonic." Wario said. "Oh yeah, you're so fat like a little green squash." Sonic said and sprinted. "Rrgh!!" Wario exclaimed. It is up to the finish line and the 8 contestants crossed it. "That was awesome." Amy said. Then the boss came on the speaker. "Everyone, may I have your attention please! The winner is Sonic, then Peach, Amy, Shadow, Mario, Knuckles, Luigi, and Wario! Let our top 3 contestants Sonic, Peach, and Amy step up for the ceremonies of 100m!" the boss said. "That was a good event, right guys?" Mario asked. "Hmph! I refuse to say anything." Wario said. "Come on Wario!" Mario said. Sonic, Peach, and Amy went for the ceremonies. The boss gave the medals to Sonic, Peach, and Amy. "Awesome! Let's go for the next event guys." Sonic said. "Okay! See you later on!" Mario said. As the teams go to their locker rooms, they they take a rest for later on.

Chapter 9 The Second Event Starts

4 hours later…the second event started as the 110m Hurdles. "Everyone, may I have your attention please! The boss said. The next event is the 110m Hurdles!" "Great! I love this event!" Amy said. "It's 8 contestants again and they are Amy, Waluigi, Wario, Bowser, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Bowser Jr.!" the boss said. The 8 contestants went out and is on stage as the leftover contestants are in their locker rooms watching at the HDTV. "Come on Shadow!" Dr. Eggman shouted. "I bet Wario can't even jump because of his fatness." Sonic said. "I know. He's too fat." Silver said. "He's not fast. He needs more nourish foods." Jet said. "Rrrrrrr!" Metal Sonic agreed. "He does need it." Blaze said. "I am slow, but I am not fat like him." Vector said. "Oh guys, watch it! It's starting." Sonic said. Cream is holding the gun towards the sky. "Ready…get…set…go!" Cream shouted. She fired the gun and the 8 contestants went for it. They jumped through hurdles and ran until they crossed the line. The boss looked at the replay up in his booth. "That was incredible!" Amy said. "Whew! This is actually one of my favorite events of all time!" Knuckles said. "I am small, but I could jump big." Bowser Jr. said. "That was simply impressive." Shadow said. "Roarrrrrr!" Bowser said. "I don't think I did well." Wario said. "Me neither." Waluigi said. "Everyone, may I have your attention please!" the boss said. Everyone stopped talking and listened to the boss. "The results are…Bowser Jr., Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Wario, Bowser, Waluigi! Thank you!" the boss said. "Alright!" Bowser Jr. said. "Not bad." Amy said. "Awesome!" Shadow said. The boss gave the Top 3 medals. "Okayyyyy…let's just wait until tomorrow." Sonic said. Everyone went to their locker rooms and rested. After that, everyone went into the bus and went to the hotel and will be ready for tomorrow.

Chapter 10 The Third Event

Everyone went back into their rooms to rest for tomorrow. Before they went back, the boss wanted to talk to them. "Guys, you had a great start." the boss said. "Thank you!" everyone shouted. "Now, I want everyone to rest for tomorrow. I will be sleeping in Room 219 almost next to you guys." The boss said. Now everyone got into their rooms and rested. The next day, everyone woke up and went to the lobby to eat a nice hot breakfast. "Mmm…this is fresh." Tails said. "It smells good." Amy said. "The smell of the food is making me even hungrier." Mario said. As Team Mario and Team Sonic went to where the breakfast is held, they were amazed when they got there. "Whoa…" everyone said in awe. The breakfast is a buffet. There are bacon, bagel, pancakes, eggs, white bread, and wheat bread with more breakfast food. Everyone ate a lot. After breakfast, everyone went outside, but Team Sonic is shocked. They saw Espio, and Rouge. "Good morning, Team Sonic." Espio said in a low voice. "Morning!" Rouge said. "What's up?" Sonic asked. "We just came here to see you compete." Espio said. "Yep, also, I need to see Knuckles." Rouge said. After their meet, they went back to the stadium and into their locker rooms. "Well, what a friendly surprise that was." Shadow said. "Today, the teams will do the 4x100relay! First, Team Sonic with Shadow, Amy, and Jet! Second, Team Blaze with Dr. Eggman, Silver, and Vector! Third, Team Mario with Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi! Last, Team Wario with Waluigi, Donkey Kong, and Luigi! Those are the teams!" the boss said on the speaker. The teams went out on the stadium and into their positions. Cream has the gun in her hand pointing at the sky. "Let's do this, Cheese!" Cream said. "Chao!" Cheese shouted. "Here…we…go!" Cream said and fired the gun at the sky. The first contestants sprinted to their teammates until they crossed the finish line. The first three of every team went to their teammates at the finish line. "That was nice." Amy said. "Wow! My heart is beating fast!" Peach said. "Me too!" Daisy said. The boss came on the speaker to tell the results. "The results are…Team Sonic, Team Mario, Team Blaze, and Team Wario! Congratulations! Also I want to give the current standings for each contestant on each team!" the boss said. Everyone turned their own attention. "For Team Sonic, the current standings are

Sonic 7784

Blaze -52

Amy -59

Shadow -97

Jet -104

Tails -112

Knuckles -179

Metal Sonic -207

Dr. Eggman -250

Silver -251

Vector-252! That is Team Sonic! For Team Mario, the current standings are

Peach 7782

Daisy -53

Bowser Jr. -60

Mario -72

Donkey Kong -98

Bowser -127

Yoshi -209

Diddy Kong -247

Luigi -300

Wario -364

Waluigi -365 That is Team Mario! So far, Team Sonic is leading the points so far!" the boss said.

"That is awesome!" Sonic shouted. "Isn't that impressive." Shadow said. "Noooooo! Why am I always last?" Waluigi asked. Everyone was shouting complaining, and cheering. "Now, let's have everyone recover and get going again for tomorrow!" Sonic said. Everyone went back to the bus and went back to the hotel.

Chapter 11 The Fourth and Final Event Degree

"Everyone, this is it, this is going to be the fourth and final event! The Fourth Event is Hammer Throw and the Final Event is Long Jump! Good Luck!" the boss said. "Hmm…not good events for me." Sonic said. "Me too…" Shadow and Jet said. "But since we are confident, we could pass it." Jet said. "Well anyways, let's get ready tomorrow, Team Sonic! Let's show them what we are made of!" Sonic shouted. "Yeah!" Team Sonic yelled. "Time to get serious." Knuckles said. "Okay, let's do this!" Mario shouted. "Mario Power!" Team Mario yelled. The boss came down from the booth and came to talk with the two teams. "Okay, tomorrow's the day to finish. I want you two teams to do it your best." The boss said. "Okay!" the two teams shouted. The two teams went back to the bus and went back to the hotel.

Chapter 12 The Fourth Event

Big confidence filled the air of both two teams in the rooms. When they went into the stadium, they went into the locker rooms. Finally, the boss spoke on the speaker. "Everyone, this is the fourth event, Hammer Throw!" "Let the event begin!" Cream shouted. "The 8 contestants will be Knuckles, Wario, Sonic, Jet, Shadow, Bowser, Mario, and Donkey Kong!" There was hammers flying until the event was done. "The winner is Knuckles, Bowser, Wario, Mario, Donkey Kong, Shadow, Jet, and Sonic! Let Knuckles, Bowser, and Wario come and get their medals!" the boss said. "Oh man, I should have done better!" Jet said. "I think that affected the points." Sonic said sadly. "Yes, it did." Shadow said. "This event affected the points big time." The boss said. "Yes, we know that." Sonic said. "Anyways, let these teams rest and get ready for the final event, later on!" the boss said. "This is it." Chris said. "History will be made, soon enough." Sonic said. "Finally, the last event is Long Jump!" Dr. Eggman said.

Chapter 13 The Finale

Everyone was anxious to go out in the stadium since it was the final event. "Okay everyone, this is it, the final event Long Jump!" the boss said. Everyone was yelling in the stadium. "Again, 8 contestants. The 8 contestants are, Dr. Eggman, Blaze, Amy, Silver, Mario, Diddy Kong, Peach, and Yoshi!" the boss announced. "Let it begin!" Cream shouted. There was jumping on the sand and sand was in the air until it was done. "Finally, the final event is done. Let's see what the results are." The boss said. The 8 contestants quietly waited for the announcement. "Could it be!? We have a World Record by Amy!" the boss said anxiously. "Yes, I am so good!" Amy shouted. "The World Record was 8.95 but Amy's score was a 9.20!" the boss said. The results are Amy, Dr. Eggman, Mario, Blaze, Silver, Peach, Yoshi, and Diddy Kong! The Top 3, come and get your medals!"

Chapter 14 Final Results

The two teams went out on the stadium. "The final results are for Team Sonic is

Amy 10021

Sonic -10

Knuckles – 12

Dr. Eggman – 109

Silver -244

Shadow -301

Vector -564

Tails -572

Metal Sonic -584

Jet -600

Blaze -637 That is final, with Team Mario

Bowser 10018

Mario – 20

Peach -107

Bowser Jr. -279

Donkey Kong -589

Luigi -790

Wario -800

Diddy Kong – 909

Daisy -940

Yoshi -1080

Waluigi -2094 That is final, with these two teams combined,

The Top 3 are Amy, Sonic, and Knuckles!" the boss said. "Yes!" The Top 3 shouted.

"Come and get your trophies!" the boss said.

Chapter 15 Closing Ceremony

As the Toads play their music, the two teams are on the stage. "As I congratulate you, Team Sonic and Team Mario, I will give you the Trophies." The boss said. The boss gave the trophies. "This is the first time in history that I only give trophies to one team!" the boss said. "We will see each other again soon in Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games!"

Chapter 16 Going Home

"That was a great game guys." Sonic said. "Yeah! Hope we see each other again!" Mario said. Everyone was shaking hands. "Chaos Control!" Sonic, Shadow, and Silver shouted. There was a big light and they disappeared. They traveled through time and when they were done they didn't see Team Mario. "Sayonara, Team Mario, for now." Sonic said.


End file.
